


But It's My Birthday

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Busy D.O, Chanyeol just wants Soo's attention for his birthday, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY YEOLLIE, M/M, Whiny Chanyeol, ill stop now, poor fluff, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Chanyeol wonders why he can't be Soo's special birthday boy.





	But It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> OMG HaPPY birthDAy chaNYEOL omfomf he's aging so fast! I wish I could've put this work out sooner on his actual birthday but ya know, school was being petty and I didn't have the time.. BUt here it is! enjoyy

The bedroom was cozy and eerily silent as Chanyeol's eyes fluttered open. The sun glared harshly upon his backside through the big window with the curtains tugged wide open. Before Chanyeol could even rub the sleep from his eyes, his mind already remembered how special today was, making him all giddy and anxious inside. 

He shot up abruptly, a shit-eating smile showcasing on his face. Today was his birthday- a very special occasion to Chanyeol as it should be to a kid. Chanyeol turned to his side, expecting to see a small, squishy-like figure lying peacefully next to him- except he saw nothing but the white bedsheets infront of him- slightly crinkled from the previous body that was there.

A frown began to show as Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo had ditched- but the frown soon turned into another smile when he thought that maybe Kyungsoo was making breakfast for him. Quickly jumping out of the bed with a loud thump, Chanyeol ran to the living area in his boxers and t-shirt.

There sat his boyfriend, glasses apparent on his face whilst he wrote away in a bundle of papers. 

Realizing and letting it go that maybe Kyungsoo forgot the breakfast in bed, Chanyeol went to plop down on the sofa beside Kyungsoo. He store at Kyungsoo until he got a glance then a raised eyebrow from him. Before Kyungsoo could turn away, Chanyeol leaped forward to give Kyungsoo the quickest peck to the lips. 

Chanyeol smiled anxiously, waiting for his boyfriend to envelope him in his arms and wish him a happy birthday followed by numerous kisses. Instead, all he got was a: "Good morning, Chan."

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo easily got back to work, only looking at his boyfriend when he finished another paper. 

"Is there anything you need?" Kyungsoo eventually asked, continuing to jot down things he read off of some packet from what Chanyeol could see. Not meaning to come off harsh, but rather confused of why he had Chanyeol's eyes boring into his soul and watching his every move. 

"Yes! Do you like my shirt?" Chanyeol gestured towards his sweater, the design showing a cake and presents and everything you could imagine that involved birthdays on there as well. Chanyeol thought that maybe showing Kyungsoo his sweater would trigger something.

"Mm, that's very pretty, baby," Kyungsoo only hummed, not even sparing it a glance. 

By now, Chanyeol had slumped over, watching Kyungsoo with puppy eyes. "Soo.."

"Soo, could you please listen to me?" Chanyeol whined in his deep voice, reaching over to tug at Kyungsoo's long-sleeved shirt. Kyungsoo quickly turned over, glaring at the poor boy.

"God, would you mind? I really have to get this done," he growled, yanking his sleeve away from the grip and watching as Chanyeol- somehow, despite his large build- sunk low into the sofa, making himself look small. Kyungsoo rubbed his temples, going to set his papers aside. "Okay, I'm listening now. Go on and tell me what you need to say so I can quickly get back to work."

Quickly, Chanyeol sat up just to crawl into his small boyfriend's lap. Kyungsoo visibly grunted in discomfort as Chanyeol was big and weighed tons, Kyungsoo's thighs already aching.

"I'm supposed to be your birthday boy today, remember?" Chanyeol breathed out, searching Kyungsoo's eyes. 

If Kyungsoo was perfectly honest, he didn't give a hell about birthdays. He preferably thought that only kids should get excited about that stuff, so to say that Chanyeol looking slightly ridiculous to him, sitting on his lap and getting upset and all, was an understatement. But all of that didn't stop the fact that he had forgot something this important to his boyfriend, so if Chanyeol cared and was excited about it, then he should be too- it was only fair. Besides, Kyungsoo did promise that he was going to make Chanyeol his special birthday boy and treat him like a prince this day,

"Soo, why aren't you answering me," Chanyeol whined pathetically, burying his face in his hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Yes, it slipped my mind and I'm ashamed for letting that happen."

Kyungsoo gripped Chanyeol's wrist, bringing his hands away from his face. Several kisses to Chanyeol's face were peppered everywhere, giggles erupting from his chest. Kyungsoo brought his hands to Chanyeol's behind, bringing him closer so that their bodies were flushed against eachother. 

"My beautiful birthday boy," Kyungsoo hummed delightfully as he moved his hands to rub underneath Chanyeol's birthday sweater. Chanyeol shuddered, his skin visibly getting goosebumps under the touch of Kyungsoo's fingers. 

"Soo," Chanyeol had muttered under his breath after several minutes of comfortable silence. 

Kyungsoo hummed in response. 

"Does this mean you will still cook for me?" he asked, looking up at Kyungsoo with innocent eyes.

Kyungsoo pulled back from Chanyeol, looking at him in disbelief. "Is that all you take me for? Your personally slave who cooks for you?"

Chanyeol giggled, smiling and spitting out a 'yes' jokingly.

"Get the fuck off of me."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the worst work I've ever produced but still I hope you liked it >.<  
> If you did, don't be afraid to leave kudos and comments dhfkjd


End file.
